Insomnie
by La Mariane
Summary: Parfois, ça paie de ne pas pouvoir dormir.


Ecrit pour la com Bingo_fr sur Livejournal.

Prompt : insomnie

Fandom : La Sentinellle

Notes de l'auteur : voilà ma petite fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste pour me signaler une faute d'orthographe.

Jim n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tous les bruits, même les plus minimes, semblaient forts à ses oreilles : le vrombissement lointain des moteurs de voitures, le bourdonnement du frigidaire, la toux du clochard qui sommeillait deux rues plus loin. Le seul son mélodieux pour lui était la respiration de Blair, qui était pourtant sifflante. Mais ce bruit permettait à Jim de vérifier que Blair était toujours là, dans le loft, avec sa Sentinelle.

Jim passa toute la nuit ainsi, à écouter Blair respirer.

Le lendemain matin, Jim fit du café fort et prit une douche pour se réveiller. Il était épuisé, mais Blair semblait aller mieux. Son souffle était plus fluide et il semblait à nouveau déborder d'énergie. Sa pneumonie était en voie de guérison, ce dont Jim se félicitait.

Blair partageait ses journées entre la faculté et le poste de police. Il était prévu que le doctorant passe la matinée à Rainer, puis rejoigne Jim vers midi pour un repas rapide suivi d'une après-midi à rattraper le retard dans les papiers. C'était le plan, en tout cas, et pour une fois, tout se passa comme prévu.

Malgré une journée tout à fait banale et le rétablissement de Blair, Jim n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était toujours tendu, les sens aux aguets, surveillant son Guide comme si ce dernier allait disparaître, ou retomber malade. Et cela continua, plusieurs nuits d'affilées. Jim sentait l'épuisement le gagner.

* * *

><p>Blair observait Jim, pas en permanence, mais il était tout de même le Guide, cela faisait partie de ses attributions : surveiller Jim, analyser son comportement, et, surtout, trouver des solutions aux problèmes posés par les sens hyperactifs de Jim. Mais, cette fois-ci, Blair n'était pas sûr que le don de Jim soit le problème, ou, en tout cas, pas la totalité du problème. Jim avait l'air éreinté, et cela s'aggravait au fil des jours.<p>

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine, Blair décida de passer à l'offensive : il allait forcer Jim à lui parler. Un conversation, ça n'a l'air d rien, mais quand on se préoccupe de la santé de Jim Ellison, c'est un vrai défi.<p>

Blair observait Jim : s'il voulait des résultats probants, il fallait attendre le bon moment. Jim devait être détendu, à l'aise, mais pas léthargique.

_Jim…

_ Qu'est qu'il y a, Chef ? répondit Jim.

_ Tu sais que je suis ton Guide, n'est-ce pas ? Et ton ami aussi ?

Blair pensait qu'il valait mieux commencer par des évidences, avant de braquer Jim.

_Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on partage le loft, Chef, j'avais deviné, répondit Jim sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation : son équipe allait gagner et il ne voulait pas rater les dix dernières minutes du jeu.

_ Alors, comment se fait-il que tu as l'air malade mais que tu ne me dises rien ?

Jim savait qu'il était tombé dans un piège, et que Blair allait lui soutirer des réponses, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se rendre sans se battre. Enfin, sans résister au moins un peu.

_Je vais bien, Chef ! Je ne suis pas malade, répondit Jim, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout : l'insomnie n'est pas une maladie, pas vrai ?

_ En tout cas, quelque chose ne va pas, rétorqua Blair, qui connaissait assez Jim pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais dévier de son objectif s'il voulait obtenir des réponses de l'ex-Ranger.

Jim faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le match à la télévision, espérant que Blair allait laisser tomber cet interrogatoire. Mais en réalité, il savait que cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi : son Guide ne lâchait jamais, il était pire qu'un pitbull ayant mordu un voleur, parfois.

_Jim, reprit Blair. Tu sais que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas. En fait, je parie que je peux deviner : tu es crevé, tu n'arrives pas à dormir. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi.

Jim regarda son Guide du coin de l'œil et attendit encore quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de céder trop vite.

_Chef, tu sais, tu as été malade ces derniers temps… commença Jim, cherchant ses mots.

_Oui, mais je suis remis. Tu as même parlé à mon médecin.

_Je sais, je sais ! dit Jim d'un ton exaspéré. Mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que tu vas _vraiment_ bien, alors je passe mes nuits réveillé, à surveiller ta respiration !

Jim attendait, tendu, la réaction de Blair, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire largement. Un silence gêné allait s'installer, lorsque Blair prit la parole :  
>_Tu sais, Jim, j'ai peut-être une solution… Dans les tribus primitives, les Guides et les Sentinelles partagent toujours la même hutte ou la même cabane, même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en couple. C'est pour éviter du stress aux Sentinelles.<p>

_Et alors ? l'interrogea Jim, pris entre l'impatience et la gêne.

_Je pourrais dormir dans ton lit, comme ça, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te concentrer pour m'écouter respirer, je serai juste à côté de toi…

Blair s'arrêta de parler et sourit timidement à Jim, qui, dans un éclair de compréhension, réalisa que son Guide avait raison : autant garder Blair le plus près possible, même la nuit. Et cela ouvrait d'autres perspectives que Jim se promit d'explorer.


End file.
